


All of Him

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to the prompt: cuddly</p>
    </blockquote>





	All of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: cuddly

Jack was in love with a dozen different Daniels. He loved the snarky version (Yes, Jack, I’d _love_ to go fishing and freeze my ass off for two blissful weeks) the stubborn version (I’m fine, okay? If I need your help, I’ll ask for it) and even the closed-off, hurting version that often ended up hurting him, too (I’m working).  
  
He loved the funny, vulnerable, angry, feisty Daniels, too. They all went into making a beautiful whole.  
  
Most of all, he loved the Daniel who let him do this; afternoon snuggling in bed after slow, lazy, smiley, Sunday sex. He nestled in, wrapping his arm around Daniel more tightly, enjoying the feel of his lax, sated cock nestling comfortably against Daniel’s ass. The press of skin on skin did things to him that he couldn’t articulate. The warmth reached deep into his heart and lit a fire there that burned fierce and bright. Smiling, he mouthed a kiss into Daniel’s sweat-soaked, soft hair and breathed him in. Just breathed.  
  
Daniel had been sleeping, but he stirred a little now, stretching slightly, and finally shuffling until he found his comfortable, happy place again.  
  
Jack let his fingers stroke aimless circles on the smooth skin of Daniel’s chest, eliciting a soft, “Mmmmm,” from Daniel, who pushed his ass just a little further back into Jack’s groin, a not so subtle invitation.  
  
“Go back to sleep,” Jack murmured against Daniel’s ear, and, unable to resist, he kissed there, too.  
  
“Mmmmm.”  
  
This was his favorite Daniel. This was _his_ Daniel.


End file.
